vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Petrin Hill Monastery
:"The Cappadocians lurk in the desecrated crypts below the Monastery, out of sight of the monks who provide them with fresh blood. Only those monks that serve Garinol know the real master of the monastery" :"A mission of misfortune. Wise and noble Garinol is friend and ally to Ecaterina. I take no pleasure in storming his home. But Ecaterina has divined that the Cappadocians have stolen from her. We seek to retrieve a precious fragment of the Book of Nod - the wisdom of the ancient Cainites." Across the bridge, as with Golden Lane, but left instead of right. Tomes and Disciplines 's Journal and his Anointed Skull of the Lamia to crack open Mercurio's wards on his door]] Christof gains Protean upon the return of the Book of Nod fragment. Humanity As always, killing mortals will lose the killer 25 Humanity. There is only one storyline loss, in the conversation with Mercurio, that is fairly obvious and unequivocal. Cappadocian Haven Cappadocians in Prague have their Haven inside the Petrin Hill Monastery. Uniformly clothed in gray robes, all carry a Sickle weapon, misnamed as Scythe. A Scythe is the two-handed farm implement with a graceful S-curve to the handle, and a slightly more acute than perpendicular angle to the arced blade, with the cutting edge on the inside, and a perpendicular handle about halfway up. The game developers made the common error (so common there is a disambiguation message at the top of its Wikipedia page) of referring to a one-handed farm implement with a short straight handle and half-circular blade with the cutting edge on the inside, as a scythe instead of its proper name, Sickle. Both are considerably better suited to cutting grain stalks for harvesting than as weapons (cutting edge on the inside). Sickles and scythes are tools for harvesting, and one of the symbols of the Grim Reaper, a symbol of Death that appeared during the Black Death of the Dark Ages. Most people died of it, so many that its symbol became the harvesting of the myriad stalks of grain. The less advantaged sectors of society also saw it as a great leveler, as the plague was no respecter of station; illustrations and paintings of the period often show Bishops and poor men together, facing Death's judgement. Mercurio Mercurio is the hub of the Brujah's entire excursion into the Monastery and, even after his death, the one after it, to the Jewish Quarter. His is the theft of the Book of Nod fragment, the subject of Garinol's diary note, the writer of his own diary note, and the source of the potential loss of Humanity just before the inevitable fight with him. He corrupts the Rabbi's Golem without a thought to the Rabbi's inconvenience, merely so he can thwart Garinol, merely so he can continue gaining power. Utterly without though to morals, without thought to harm even other than what it gains him, unapologetic, ungrateful, and powerful, he is a villain through and through. :"The reeky, bat-fowling old puttock fears that I seek to betray him, but he shall not know with a certaintly until the last of his sludge-blood oozes from his pus-ridden corpse. The old maggot pie needeth my power in defense of his withered Haven, and shall overlook my indiscretions. So I must keep his mewling household in a frenzy, defending themselves from aggrieved villains. I shall steal from the beslubbering Brujah to draw their wrath upon him. However, should his crusty majesty plumb the secrets of the Golem, he shall need me no longer. So I shall pollute the Rabbi's gall-faced Golem with Grave Rot, making it useless to him. Then, shall I drink the old leper's blood before the Moon hath fully waned." If you are having trouble dispatching this formidable enemy, or attempting a speed run or other challenge, about five or six Holy Water bottles should suffice. Gallery Creatures Much the same as the list of the Cappadocian creatures, except for skeleton minions. This is the only place any Cappadocians appear in the game as enemies or bystanders - Serena is the only Cappadocian Player Character. Gallery Skeleton Bastard Swing.png| Zombu1.png|Corpse Minion aka Zombu Monastery1.png|Wraith and Cappadocian male given an Axe by the Age of Redemption Mod Skeleton Fire.png|Skeleton taking Fire damage, given a Mace by the Age of Redemption Mod Skeletons Wraith Cap.png| Cappadocian Summon1.png| Cappadocians took to burying themselves to become closer to the study of Death that defined their clan's abilities and culture. Petrin Hill features a specific NPC with a 'buried' animation; the NPC begins completely invisible, even to Heightened Senses. The original, and most suitable setting, is any sandy or dirt floor. The Cappadocian's hands emerge from the ground, and his arms pull the rest of him out of the ground. The animation takes sufficiently long that, while it does add a bit of surprise, does not in itself create an ambush situation. Garinol Garinol is voiced by Tom Wyner, as is Archbishop Geza Garinol is either consummately polite, or truly humble and forgiving, or both. Cappadocians slain, and his Haven infiltrated without a word, which reveals a lack of confidence in him by the Brujah, he could easily show some sign of grievance, but there is none at all. It is sad that Christof, the soul of politeness and trust himself, should be made to be the viaduct of the common wisdom about Cappadocians, calling them "ripe for domination", rather than laying the blame where it fully deserves to be, at Mercurio's door. This is no isolated injustice; it is a very common human mistake to blame the con on the conned rather than the conman, and to give no credit at all for the social virtue of trust, calling it gullibility, and all credit to suspicion, calling it guile. :''"My newest childe Mercurio hath proved a tainted blessing. Though he is ambitious and untrustworthy, he has added much to the protection of this house. He drinks the Power of Death with an unquenchable thirst, and he could become the greatest Student of the Grave. But he hath little respect for our ancient alliances with the other Cainites, and could reawaken old feuds. The ungrateful puppy even seeks to seal his crypt from me! Does he not know that I can crack his sealed crypt at any time with my Anointed Skull of the Lamia? Alas, but I do require Mercurio's aid until such time as I can fathom the secrets of the Golem, and gain its protection. I would that I had the lore of Rabbi Mordecai ben Judah to aid my experiments. But as I lack the wisdom of the Kabbalists, I would deal with the devil himself in these parlous times." Links Category:Prague Category:Cappadocian Category:Locations